Civil War (AU)
by blackknight11757
Summary: [Amazing Spider-man and Avengers Crossover] Sequel to Avengers: Age of Ultron (AU). The Avengers are now divide, those who support the Accords and those who choose to remain independent. Spider-Man/Scarlet Witch pairing.
1. Lagos

**Lagos**

 _Note: This story will focus mostly on Spider-Man. If you seen Captain America: Civil War, you should be familar with the story. I won't be doing the whole story._

In the city of Lagos. Peter, Wanda, and Natasha are doing some undercover work having coffee while Steve and Sam are nearby looking. Peter is dressed in casual clothes with his suit in the backpack.

"All right, what do you see?" Steve on Comms.

"Standard beat cops and a small station. Quiet street, good target. You know the usual." Peter replied.

"There's an ATM on the South corner which mean..." Steve said.

"Cameras." Peter said.

"Both cross street one-way." Steve said.

"In other words, compromised escape routes." Peter said.

"Means our guy doesn't care about seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block." Steve said.

"The red one, it's cute." Wanda replied.

"It's also bulletproof, which mean private security, which mean more guns, which mean more for somebody, probably us." Natasha drinks her coffee.

"You guys know I can move things with mind, right." Wanda drinks.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Natasha replied.

"Anyboby ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam on the top of the building.

"Not to my face. Why, you hear something?" Natasha replied.

"Eyes on target folks. The best lead we had on Rumlow in six months, I don't want to lose him." Steve stated.

"If he sees us coming, there won't be a problem. He kind of hates us." Sam replied.

Steve sees a garbage truck moving through. "Sam, see that garbage truck, tag it."

Sam unleashes Redwing from his pack and remote controls it. It flies near the buildings. Sam guides it under the truck.

"Give me X-ray." Sam sees through the truck, find nothing but weight, and a driver with a gun. "That trucks loaded for max weight and the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram." Natasha stated.

"Go now." Steve gives the order.

"What?" Wanda asks.

"He's not hitting the police." Steve said.

Falcon flies off the roof. Peter got up and ran towards the alley. He pulls out his Spider-Man suit.

The guard see a truck come at high speed. The driver jumped out and let the truck breach the gate. The trucks move in, the mercenaries came out led by Rumlow who got by Crossbones. They secure the perimeter while they shoot off gas inside. Rumlow enters with some men.

The mercenary see Captain America dropping in and crash into him. Cap then kicks the truck, pushing back another merc. He throws his shield and hits, it bounces back. Cap then charge in and kick the merc off.

"Body armor, AR-15s. I make 7 hostiles." Steve said.

Falcon came in and took out two mercs and shoots one off the top. "I make 5."

Wanda came down and blocks incoming fire. She uses her power to stop him.

"Spidey." Wanda said.

Spider-Man came swinging down as Wanda pulls him towards Spidey and git taken down.

"4." Peter said.

Redwing scans to find Crossbones.

"Rumlow's on the third floor." Sam informs.

"Wanda, just like we practiced." Steve said.

"What about the gas?" Wanda asks.

"Get it out." Steve said as Wanda gives him a boost.

Steve got inside as did Peter. Steve pulls the mask off the merc and kick him down. Peter webs him up.

Rumlow breaks down the glass door and found the bio weapon.

"Pack it up." Rumlow ordered.

Steve and Peter fought off some mercs, Wanda was extracting the gas out of the building with Sam covering her.

The mercs took cover behind the trucks, he aims and fires his heat seeking rockets, he took'em out.

Wanda was able get all the gas out of the building. Rumlow is outside seeing the gas being dispersed. He zip lines down.

Steve and Peter sees that Rumlow got what he came for.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." Steve radio in.

"I'm on it." Natasha rides her motorcycle.

She ditch the motorcycle and engages the mercs. She was able to best them using her martial arts skill and her widow's bite. She then gets into a fight with Rumlow himself. She traded blows until she tased him, which has no effect.

"I don't work like that no more." Rumlow then toss her into the vehicle. "Fire in the hole." He drops a grenade and lock the hatch.

She then fought two of the mercs and uses one of them as a shield.The grenade blows and they get blasted outside. Natasha was protected from the blast and she coughs.

Cap see Rumlow outside on a truck, manning the gun. Rumlow fires, Cap puts up his shield, but took the full force of the shockwave. Spidey caught him and they chased after Rumlow. Rumlow continues to fire until Cap got blasted off the window and fell.

"Cap." Peter said.

"Don't worry about me, go." Steve tries to get up. "Sam, he's in an AFV heading north."

Peter still chases after them. Rumlow see Spidey and shoot him down.

Peter avoid the shot. "Hey, you miss me?"

"Annoying little insect." Rumlow then see a water tower over some civilians. "See if you miss this.?"

Rumlow shoot down the water tower, it begins to collapse until Spider-Man see and web up the water tank. He uses all his strength to hold it.

"Guys, I have to help the people." Peter said.

"Don't worry, I have him in my sights." Sam flies pass Peter.

"All right, you guys go catch Mr. Spooky, I'll join you as soon as I can." Peter continues to help out.

Meanwhile, Rumlow puts the bio weapon in the containment unit.

"Take this to the airstrip. We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck." Rumlow orders.

They crash into a marketplace, they got out split up.

"Where are you going to meet us?"

"I'm not." Rumlow prepares to fight.

Sam lands down to see the truck abandoned. He looks are to see the mercs going in different directions.

"I got four, they're splitting up." Sam inform.

Natasha came in and chased. "I got the two on the left."

Steve came in and see the gears ditched. "They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."

A bomb is attached to the shield. Cap tosses it in the air. He got punched by Rumlow.

"There you are you son of a bitch. I've waiting for this." Rumlow then throws another punch and hit Steve.

Sam came flying in, took dowone of the mercs and did the same for the other. He went to look for the bio weapon, but didn't find it.

"He doesn't have it, I'm empty." Sam said.

Natasha run pass a crowd. She intercepted the merc, he pulls out his gun and see disarms him. She kept throwing punches until another merc came with a gun. She toss a basket at him then does a sweep kick. She fought them both until she and another mercs aiming their guns at one another.

"Drop it or I'll drop this... Drop it."

"He'll do it."

Redwing then shoot the mercs while Natasha shoot the other. The bio weapon dropa until it got webbed up. Natasha sees Spidey.

"Looks like I'm just in time." Peter holding the bio weapon.

"Nice catch, little spider. Thanks, you too Sam." Natasha said.

"Don't thank me." Sam said.

"I am not thanking that thing." Natasha protest.

"His name is Redwing." Sam named it.

"Still not thanking it." Natasha replied.

"He's cute. Go ahead, pet him." Sam smiled.

Meanwhile, Cap and Crossbones are still in the fight.

"Come on." Rumlow said.

Rumlow throws punches while Cap punch and blocks. Rumlow was able to pin Cap on the wall.

"This is for dropping a building on my face." Rumlow draws out a knife from his gauntlet.

Cap dodge it and disarm his gauntlet. Rumlow pulls out another knife and attack Cap. Cap was able to avoid the knife. He was able to trap him, punch and does a spin kick. Rumlow got tossed back, realizing he is defeated. Steve approaches and see Rumlow.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered." Rumlow speaks.

"Who's your buyer?" Steve interrogates.

"You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." Rumlow said.

"What did you say?" Steve asks

"He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me... Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go... you got to go. And you're coming with me." Rumlow pulls out a detonator.

He pressed it and it blows out until Wanda was able to contain it. Rumlow screamed in pain as he felt the burns. She couldn't contain it for much longer. She lifted him up away from the crowd. It blows up too close to a building, the people on some floors were caught in the explosion and killed.

Steve and Wanda were terrified by what just happened.

"Oh, my..." Steve said in shock. "Sam... we need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there."

Wanda was saddened that people died because of her.


	2. Sokovia Accords

**Sokovia Accords**

At the compound, Steve watches the news about the damage they left in Lagos.

 _"11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred."_

Newswoman then brings King T'Chaka live.

 _"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil... not only because of the actions of criminals... but by the indifferince of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent... is no victory at all."_

 _"The Wakandan King went on to..."_

Steve switch off only to hear the News coming from Wanda's quarters.

 _"What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?"_

Wanda noticed Steve at the door. "It's my fault."

"That's not true." Steve replied.

"Then turn the TV back on. They're being very specific." Wanda said.

Peter came behind Steve to see Wanda. Peter would often come to tutor Wanda to help her catch up. He all dressed in his blue hoodie over a black t-shirt, wearing blue jeans.

"Hey, I came by to tutor you, I'm sorry if this a bad time." Peter said.

"Don't worry, we were just talking about what happened." Steve said.

"I should have been there to stop Rumlow, I could have sense the bomb before it went off, but I was late because I had to help some people out." Peter said as he sat down next to Wanda.

"You did the right thing, you made the right call, that's what a good leader does." Steve said to Peter before turning his attention towards Wanda. "I'm the one who messed up, I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it. Rumlow said Bucky... and all of a sudden I was a 16-year old kid again, in Brooklyn. And people died. It's on me."

"It's on both of us." Wanda said.

"Actually, it's on all of us. That how they see it." Peter corrected them.

"I know. This job... We try to save as many people as we can. Sometime that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that... then next time... maybe nobody gets saved." Steve said.

Vision came through the wall, suprised them.

"Vis! We talked about this." Wanda reminded.

"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that... Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving, He's here along with Colonel. Rhodes." Vision said.

"Thank you. We'll be right down." Steve said.

"I'll use the door." Vision walks to the door. "Oh, and apparently they brought a guest."

"We know who it is?" Peter asks.

"The Secretary of State." Vision said.

Later the Avenger all sat down at the table. Tony and Rhodes sat at the chairs. Secretary Ross is aware of Peter's activities as Spider-Man, though has never outted him to the public. Peter, Natasha, and Steve are at one side of the table while Wanda, Vision, and Sam are at the other.

"Five years ago... I had a heart attack... and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life... because after 13 hours of surgery and triple bypass... I found something 40 years in the army had never taught me. Perspective. The world owns the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us... protected us, risked your lives... but while a great many people see you as heroes... there are some... who prefer the word vigilantes." Ross speaks.

"What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asks.

"How about dangerous? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals... who routinely ignore sovereign borders... and inflict their will wherever they choose... and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about they leave behind?" Ross then turns to the screen. "New York."

They see the footage of the invasion and sees the Hulk in action. Peter was there as one of civilians, he still remembers the horrors of that day. Next footage is of the Lizard incident, where those who were turned into lizards attacking civilians. There some who were killed and other injured. They see the footage that looked like it was taken by smartphone. One of the lizards spotted the guy recording and attacked him, they can hear the screams in the background until it stopped. Peter still remembers that day and carries that scar of failure.

"Washington, D.C."

They see the insight carriers being destroyed and the Triskelion wrecked. The carriers came crashing down in the river. Sam remembers that day.

"Sokovia."

They see the city been evacuated, and the city rising from the ground. One of the building came falling down. Tony knows what happen after that.

"Lagos."

The screen show the building on fire from the explosion. They see that lives that were hurt and the ones who died. Wanda is still hurt by what happened.

"Ok, that's enough." Steve said.

"For the past four years, you've opperated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross hand them the book. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead... they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel... only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve speaks.

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of megaton nukes... you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." Ross stated.

"So, you are saying that there are contingencies." Peter said.

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over." Ross said.

"And if we come to a desicion you don't like?" Peter wondered.

"Then you retire." Ross replied.

Later the whole team began a debate about the accords. Peter begin to think about making a desicion, register and continue the fight or retire and give up being Spider-Man.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor which is one more than you have." Rhodes said.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam said.

"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're like, No that's cool. We got it." Rhodes said.

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam said.

"I have an equation." Vision speaks.

"Oh, this will clear it up." Sam replied.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark anounced himself as Iron Man, the number if known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period... the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." Vision said.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asks.

"I'm saying there maybe a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision stated.

"Boom." Rhodes replied.

"Tony. You are being uncharacteriscally non-hyperverbal." Natasha said.

"It because he's already made up his mind." Steve said.

"Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." Tony got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Who's putting coffee groubds in the disposal? Am I running bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

Tony shows them a picture of a young man. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA... had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul... before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia... He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass."

Seeing and hear about Charles Spencer reminded him of Gwen, who died because him. Gwen's family pretty much blamed Spider-Man for the dead of George and Gwen, and they're right.

Tony takes his meds and drinks coffee.

"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less... we're no better than the bad guys." Tony said.

"He's right." Peter agrees.

"What?" Sam said.

"All I'm saying is that I know that our intentions are good, but at the same time we can also do more harm to the people we're supposed to protect. We need restrain ourselves and act responsibly, otherwise innocent people will die in front of us." Peter speaks from experience.

"Peter, if someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asks.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame." Steve said.

"I'm sorry, Steve. That is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D, it's not HYDRA." Rhodes said.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change." Steve said.

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realised what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands... I shut it down and stopped manufacturing." Tony said.

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve stated.

"If we don't this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact, that won't be pretty." Tony corrected.

"You're saying they will come for me." Wanda being worried.

"That's not gonna happen, we'll protect you." Peter replied.

"Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off..." Natasha speaks.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam reminded.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Natasha said.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you... or did you agree with me?" Tony said.

"I want to take it back now." Natasha replied.

"No, you can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay. Case closed. I win." Tony said.

Steve got a text and didn't seem too happy about it. "I have to go."

Everyone looked as Steve walked away.


	3. Confession

**Confession**

Most of the Avengers are on other side of the globe. News about the UN bombing has reached home. Also Steve, Sam, and Bucky were captured along with T'Challa.

Meanwhile at the compound, Wanda is in the kitchen cooking. She see Peter and Vision working on some documents.

Peter puts his signature in. "Okay, that should do it. Anything else I need to sign?"

"No, you're all set, Mr. Parker. As discussed before, it's totally confidential. But if you break any laws or are on the run, they're authorized to reveal your identity to the public. I'll get these to Ross's office to make official." Vision collects the documents.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"Can I ask something from you?" Vision asks.

"What is it?" Peter replied.

"Can you stay and watch over Ms. Maximoff. Mr. Stark believes it may not be wise for her to leave the compound." Vision said.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"She hasn't been registered yet nor does she have any citizenship here. She would be safer here for now." Vision explain.

"I see. I don't like to keep my friends confined, but okay. I'll stay with her." Peter was reluctant but agrees.

"Thank you. I'll make sure these get there safely and away from unwanted eyes." Vision said.

Vision then leaves the compound and heads for Washington, D.C., leaving Peter and Wanda all alone.

"What's that?" Peter asks.

"Paprikash, I though it might help lift my spirits. Here." Wanda feeds him a spoon of paprikash.

Peter took a sip. "Mmm, my spirits are definitely lifted. Taste better than my Aunt's cooking... Please, don't tell her I said that."

Wanda giggled. "Don't worry, I won't. Stays between us."

"Thanks. Uh, Vision left and..." Peter said.

"He told you to look after me and to make sure I don't leave the compound." Wanda said.

"Ah, yeah. Did you read my mind?" Peter asks.

"I didn't have to, I can see it in everyone's eye." Wanda said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this to you." Peter said.

"It's okay, I get it. You all want to protect me." Wanda said.

"Thanks." Peter then see a paper from the Daily Bugle, calling Wanda a menace. "JJ, you never cease to amaze me."

"It's not like they're wrong. They use to write worst things about you." Wanda said.

"Yeah, but don't let this get to you. They're only words." Peter said.

"And you use to work for him, the man who hated Spider-Man." Wanda asks.

"Yeah, I can see the irony in that. Though I think that he'll falling back on his chair if he found out that Spider-Man worked for him." Peter jokes.

Wanda smiled and giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though be honest, I'm surprised that you signed into the Accords. You usually are careful in keeping your identity secret. What made you want to sign?"

"She did. When I heard about Charles Spencer, he reminded me of Gwen. When Gwen died, her family were all grieving and angry that I got her killed. They blamed Spider-Man for her death." Peter said.

"They told you that?" Wanda said.

"No, but... I can see it there eyes. They're right about me. It was my fault." Peter said.

"That's not true. You did every to save her." Wanda said.

"It's not just about failing to save her. I should never got her involved in the first place. Her father was a police captain, he knew the risk and was willing to die to save lives. But Gwen was a civilian who had a promising future, I got her involved because I was blind to my feelings. She died because of it." Peter stated.

Wanda understands what he's feeling. Taking the blame for the lives they've lost.

"When Pietro died, I blamed myself what happened to him. I brought Ultron into our lives, we helped him get what he wanted. I only learned too late what Ultron planned to do. If only I knew earlier, Pietro would be here. But he's not, and now a lot of people are dead because of my actions. They think that I'm a monster." Wanda said.

"Hey. Look at me. You're not a monster. They don't know like I do." Peter said.

"And what do you know of me?" Wanda asks.

"You're kind, brave, and beautiful." Peter let it slip.

Wanda was touched by Peter's words. She leaned in close to his lip.

"Wanda, wait." Peter said.

"It's okay. Don't hold back." Wanda said.

Wanda leans in, her lips touched his. She kissed him, he did nothing but kissed her back. The continue kissing each other until Peter got back to his senses and broke it off.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." Peter said.

He walks away leaving Wanda alone.

Hours later, Peter was in the gym without his shirt wearing only his jeans and sneakers. He punches the punching bag while thinking about what happened. He always tries to control his feeling more carefully, he shouldn't allowed himself to feel love, but he did. He thinks he made the mistake by kissing her. He continues punching and punching until he punched too hard that he sent the bag flying all torn up.

Wanda walks in to check on Peter. She see him without his shirt on and couldn't help but stare at him, he was lean but muscular. Peter sees her staring.

"Wanda? Wanda?" Peter said.

"Huh, What?" Wanda responded.

"Are you alright?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. I was just... checking up on you. I'll leave you to be alone." Wanda turns around to walk away.

Peter couldn't help but feel guilty for rejecting her. She must have felt hurt.

"Wanda, wait. I'm sorry." Peter apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I get it, you don't have any feelings for me. You only see me as a friend." Wanda replied.

"That's not true. I do have feelings for you, but not as a friend... But that's the problem. I can't let myself feel again, otherwise those I care for will get hurt or worse."

"Peter, I know you're a hero, a great one, but you're also a human being. You're allow to live you life, to love. I use to think that I didn't much to live for. When my brother died, I became lost and alone until you came into my life. You gave me hope, let me do the same for you." Wanda said.

"What happens if something bad happens to you because of me? I... I couldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened to you." Peter said with sadness.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of being with you." Wanda said.

"Why, Wanda?" Peter said.

"Because... because I love you. I love you, Peter." Wanda confess her feelings.

Peter hears those words, was shocked that Wanda loves him

"Please say something." Wanda said.

Peter said nothing. She said everything she need to say. She then walks away.

"Wanda!" Peter calls out her name.

She then turns around and leans in close to Peter. They then kiss each other.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you how I really felt." Peter said.

"Then tell me. Please, I just need to hear you say it." Wanda asks.

"I love you too." Peter said.

They then kiss each other deeply. She then wraps her arms around his neck and jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist.

He carries her to her room. He sat down on the bed. He then laid on his back with her on top of him, kissing each other.

"Is this happening?" Peter smiled.

"Stop talking." Wanda kissed him.

They continued until they decide to consummate their relationship.

"Hey... we should close the door. Don't want anyone to walk in." Peter smiled.

"Allow me." Wanda smiled.

She uses her power to shut the door, leaving them to consummate.


	4. Love

**Love**

In Europe, Steve, Sam, and Bucky recently escaped from the task force and are now being hunt.

Meanwhile at the compound, In Wanda's quarters, there are clothes scattered all over the floor. Peter was sleeping on the bed with Wanda on his right side. They are both covered in a blanket. Wanda rest her head on Peter's chest with his arm around her.

Peter wakes up to see Wanda still asleep. He couldn't believe that they consummated their relationship. He never though he would fall in love again, but he did. He didn't regret it. He could tell that this was her first time being with someone intimately.

He strokes her hair with his fingers and watches her sleep. She then began to wake up and sees Peter already awake.

"Hey." Wanda smiles.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. How was your beauty sleep." Peter smiled back.

"It felt great. It was the best sleep I had in years." Wanda said.

"I'm glad that you're pleased. Is this happening or is this a dream?" Peter said.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up from it." Wanda said.

"Yeah, me too." Peter said.

"What do think will happen after this?" Wanda said.

"What do you mean? Hope you're not think that you could be..." Peter asks.

"No... I mean how do we make this work? Everyone knows who I am, but they don't know who you are." Wanda said.

"I see what you mean. Would it helped if I went out dating you in my Spider-Man suit?" Peter jokes.

Wanda giggled. "I'm being serious. If you're with me as Peter Parker, everyone might figure out you're Spider-Man. You have a great life, a great job, a great aunt."

"A great girlfriend." Peter smiles.

"Stop. Do you always joke like this?" Wanda smiled.

"It's like a disease, or the best medicine depending how you see it." Peter replied.

"Still, we should think about how we will make this work." Wanda said.

"We'll figure something out, I promise. I don't want to give up on us." Peter said.

"Neither do I. You know Vision is bound to come home soon. We should... probably get dressed." Wanda suggested.

"Yeah, we should... maybe later." Peter replied.

Wanda giggled. "Later, then."

Wanda leans in and kisses Peter. They decided to stay like this for now. Not wanting the moment to end.

Later, Peter and Wanda got cleaned and dressed up. They walked in to the kitchen.

"Do you think that we should tell everyone?" Wanda said.

"Nah, probably not. How else are we gonna explain how this happened or what we just did in your room, in the compound. Tony might be cool with it, but Steve I'm not so sure about." Peter said.

"Right, but either way. What we did? I loved it." Wanda smiled.

"Me too. I see that your spirit is lifted." Peter said as Wanda elbowed him. "Oww!"

They both laughed.

"Seriously, I don't know what the future holds for us. I rather think about here and now." Peter said.

He leans in close and they both shared a deep kiss. They both hear something, they broke off the kiss. They see Vision who just returned from Washington D.C.. They both were able to break the kiss in time before Vision caught them.

"Vision! Hey, what's up?" Peter asks.

"I just return from Ross's office. It's official, you are now a registered as Spider-Man." Vision informs.

"That's... that's great, thank you." Peter said.

"Of course, Mr. Parker. What were you two doing?" Vision asks.

"Nothing... we were just busy... with Biology." Peter tries to make an excuse.

"Oh." Vision replied.

"Yeah, I was just tutoring her about reproduction and how it happens." Peter might be saying the truth in some way.

Wanda was getting worried that he might be saying too much.

"I see. Human beings are odd." Vision said.

"Yes we are." Peter smiled.

"I can take watch from here. You should go, It'll get dark soon." Vision said.

"Oh, Uh, Okay. See you tomorrow." Peter said.

"Sure." Wanda said.

"Take care, Mr. Parker." Vision said.

"Thanks, you too." Peter replied.

Peter left the room as Wanda smiles and watches. Vision then notice something different about Wanda, but couldn't figure out what.

"What is it, Vis? Wanda asks.

"You seem different somehow. May I ask what happened between you and Mr. Parker?" Vision said.

"He was just helping me cheer up. And he did." Wanda said.

"I see." Vision said.

Wanda was careful not to say anything to Vision. She wasn't wrong though. Peter did help her out, and she helped him too. Their lives have been changed. They don't know that their lives will change again soon.

Peter arrived home on his motorcycle that use to belong to his Uncle Ben. He enter to see Aunt May in the kitchen.

"Hey, Aunt May. I'm home." Peter kissed May on the cheek.

May noticed that there is a glow in Peter's eye.

"What is this?" May wondered.

"What is what?" Peter replied.

"This. I never seen you like this ever since you and Gwen were together. Is it a girl?" May asks.

Peter couldn't lie to her. "Yes."

"Yes! ... Oh Peter." May said so cheerfully and she hugs him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I never though I'd be this happy again." Peter said.

"So, who's this girl?" May wondered.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, right now it's just complicated." Peter said.

"Okay, until you're ready to tell me." May said.

Peter went upstairs to his room. Peter smiles as he was able to open his heart again. He then hear a "Shoot to thrill" ringtone, knew it was Tony Stark.

Peter pulls out his phone and answered. "Hey, Tony. What's up?"

 _"Kid, How's your German?" Tony asks._

"I didn't take any German classes in school." Peter replied.

 _"Well, you better start practicing. I need you in Germany ASAP._ _We got a situation we need to resolve soon." Tony stated._

"What's going on?" Peter asks.

 _"Steve escaped from the task force along with Sam and Bucky Barnes. If we don't get them back, Ross will sent a team with shoot-to-kill orders. This could end badly, we only have a short window before Ross sends them in. I need your help." Tony said._

Peter doesn't want anything bad to happen to Steve and Sam. He especially doesn't want to fight them. But if it couldn't be helped, He'll do what needs to be done if it will save them.

"Okay, I'll be there." Peter said.

 _"Thanks, kid. I knew I could count on you. I'll arrange a flight for you, Happy will come by to pick you up. See you soon." Tony said as he hangs up._

Peter prepares to pack for his flight to Germany to aid Tony.


	5. Before the War

**Before the War**

At the compound, Wanda smiles as she still about the time she and Peter shared. She never felt this happy in her entire life. She and Vision hears an explosion coming from outside.

"What is it?" Wanda asks.

"Stay here please." Vision said as he goes out.

Wanda waited as she heard something, she use her powers on the knife pointed it close to Clint's forehead.

"Guess I shoulda knocked." Clint said.

"Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" Wanda said.

"Disappointing my kids." Clint shots two arrow at two different direction. "I'm supposed to go waterskiing. Cap needs our help. Come on."

Vision returns. "Clint! You should not be here."

Clint turns around. "Really? I retire for, what, like five minutes, and it all goes to shit."

"Please consider the consequences of your actions." Vision said.

"Okay, they're considered." Clint replied.

His two arrows shocked Vision, trapping him.

"Okay, we gotta go." Clint runs to notice Wanda not moving. "It's this way."

"I can't." Wanda said.

"What? "Why? What reason could you have to stay?" Clint asks.

Wanda couldn't say it was about Peter. She made up an excuse.

"I've... caused enough problems." Wanda said.

Clint then approaches her. "You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you want to mope, you can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass."

Vision broke free, Clint draws his arrow and fires, it went through Vision. Vision then disarms Clint and pushed him back.

"I knew I should've stretched." Clint pulls out a baton.

He fight Vision, which proved too difficult for Clint. He swings his baton at Vision's head only for it to be snapped. Clint then kicks, Vision was able to grab hold of him.

"Clint, you can't overpower me." Vision stated.

"I know I can't. But she can." Clint said.

Wanda is prepared to use her powers. "Vision, that's enough. Let him go. I'm leaving."

"I can't let you." Vision said.

Wanda was able to use her powers on Vision to free Clint. "I'm sorry."

"If you do this... they will never stop being afraid of you." Vision being pinned down.

"I can't control their fear, only my own." Wanda said.

She pushes Vision way down through the floors, he sank so deep.

"Oh... Come on. We got one more stop." Clint said as they leave.

In Germany, Natasha was waiting for T'Challa. Came face to face with his bodyguard.

"Move... or you be moved."

"As entertain as that would be." T'Challa tell her to stand down.

"You really think you can find them?" Natasha said.

"My resources are considerable." T'Challa said.

"Took the world 70 years to find Barnes, so you could probably do that half the time." Natasha said.

"You know where they are?" T'Challa said.

"I know someone who does." Natasha said.

Later, Peter came to see Tony, Natasha, and Rhodes gearing up.

"Hey, Tony." Peter said.

"Kid, how is your flight?" Tony asks.

"It was fine. The food was good, though Happy snorts loudly." Petet stated.

"Yeah, he does that." Tony said.

"Hey, Pete." Natasha said as she hugs him.

'Hey, Nat. I'm glad that you're okay." Peter hugs her back.

"Kid." Rhodes bumps fist with Peter.

"Rhodey." Peter sees Vision here. "Vision! What are you doing here?"

"Clint broke into the compound and escaped with Wanda." Natasha said.

"He kidnapped her?" Peter said.

"Doesn't seem that way. From what Vision said, she went with Clint willing." Natasha stated.

"That can't be." Peter said.

"You seemed too worried about Wanda." Natasha said.

"It just... she's my friend." Peter make an excuse.

"So is Steve, but right now we need keep our focus. We'll try to talk with them, try to convince them to surrender. But if they refuse, we'll have to capture them the hard way." Tony said.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Peter said.

"I know." Natasha said.

T'Challa shows up in his vibranium suit. "I have their location."

"Who's the man in black?" Peter said.

"Peter, meet T'Challa. King of Wakanda. His father was killed in the UN explosion. He's going to be aidding us." Natasha introduces.

"I see. I'm sorry, your Highness. You have my condolences." Peter said.

"I appreciate it." T'Challa said.

"Okay, kid, suit up." Tony said.

Later, Peter is all dressed up in his suit. He see T'Challa and understand the pain he's feeling, losing a loved one.

"You need something?" T'Challa said.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter said.

"Speak." T'Challa said.

"What are you going to do when you get to Barnes?" Peter said.

T'Challa said nothing. Peter can guess what T'Challa really wants.

"I understand how you feel." Peter said.

"Do you? Have you ever had someone you love, a father die in front of you?" T'Challa said.

"I lost a lot of people I've loved, one of them was like a father to me, he died in front of me." Peter talks about Uncle Ben.

T'Challa could see in his eyes that he's telling the truth.

"Then you know what I must do, for my father." T'Challa said.

"Then do the right thing for your father, bring his killer to justice. Don't be consumed by vengeance. Killing him won't take the pain away, it will always be there. Think about it... before you cross the line you can never return from." Peter said everything he needed to see. He walks away.

T'Challa is thinking about what Peter said. He is right about one thing, he is comsumed by vengeance. All he can think about is killing Bucky and avenge his father. Will it make him feel better or will it turn him into something worse? He'll have to find out when he get to Bucky.

Peter then gets worried about Wanda. He couldn't believe that she sided with Cap. He'll have to face her, but could he? He hopes that they surrender before they fight so that he wouldn't fight her.


	6. Civil War Part I

**Civil War** **Part I**

At the airport, Steve is all suited up with his shield. He approaches a helicopter, only to be disabled by Iron Man. He and War Machine came down for landing.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony said.

"Definitely weird." Rhodes said.

"Hear me out Tony. That doctor, psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve informs.

T'Challa joins in. "Captain."

"Your highness." Steve replied.

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago, can you help your brother out?" Tony said.

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve said.

"Your judgment is clouded. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Tony said.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony, I can't" Steve said.

"Steve, you know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" Natasha said.

"All right, I've run out of patience, kid." Tony calls.

Spider-Man webs up Cap's hands and stole his shield.

"Nice job, kid." Tony said.

"Thanks. Hey, Cap." Peter said.

"Peter. I didn't think we'll be meeting under these circumstances." Steve said.

"Well, If it's any comfort, the feeling is mutual." Peter replied.

Steve turns his attention towards Tony. "You've been busy."

"And you've been a complete idiot, dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep... trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Tony stated.

"You did that when you signed." Cap replied.

"Okay, we're done. You're going to turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us now because it's us or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being polite... Come on." Tony said.

"We found it. Their Quinjet is in hanger 5, north runway." Sam radios to Cap.

Steve raised his arms as an arrow shoots through the webbing, freeing Cap.

"All right Lang." Steve said.

Spidey's senses go off as Ant-Man climbs out of the shield

"Guys, something-" Peter got punched by Scott as he grows back.

"What the hell was that?" Rhodes said.

Scott returns Cap's shield. "Believe this is yours, Captain America."

"Oh, great." Tony spotted two targets. "There's two on the parking deck, one of whom's Maximoff."

"Let me go after them." Peter said.

"No, I need you to go after Barnes and Wilson. I'll go after Wanda and Clint. Rhodey, you want to take Cap." Tony said

"Got two at the terminal, Wilson and Barnes." Rhodes said.

"Barnes is mine." T'Challa said.

Cap throws his shield at Rhodes.

"Kid, you're up." Tony said.

"Copy that." Peter replied.

Black Panther goes after Barnes until Cap throws his shield to stop him.

"Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time." T'Challa said.

He and Cap fought each other. Black Widow fights Ant-Man.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you." Scott said.

"I wouldn't stress about it." Natasha kicks him.

She got a hold of his arm. He shrinks and got her arms, pinned her down. She uses her widow bite to tased him off.

Peter goes after Sam and Bucky. They both run until Spidey crawls on the window.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asks.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Sam said.

Peter burst through the window, kicked Sam and caught Bucky's metal fist easily.

"Whoa, you have a metal arm. That's new." Peter said.

Sam came charging in. Peter jumped on top of him. Sam tries to shake him off, which proved harder.

Tony goes after Wanda and Clint. Fires rockets at their path, destroying a couple of planes.

T'Challa was able to scratch Cap's shield with his vibranium claws. War Machine pulls out his war hammer.

"Sorry, Cap, this won't kill you... but it ain't gonna tickle either." Rhodes said.

Black Panther kicks Cap as War Machine swings down his hammer, Cap blocks with his shield.

Tony flies aiming his repulsor. "Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings."

"You locked me in my room." Wanda said.

"Okay, first, thst's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint." Tony said.

"Hey, man." Clint replied.

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?" Tony said.

"Well, I played 18, shot 18. Just can't seem to miss." Clint shoots his arrows.

Tony took the arrows out. "First time for everything."

"Made you look." Clint smiled.

Wanda drops a group of cars onto Tony, he dodges what he can until he got burried.

"Multiple contusions detected." FRIDAY informs.

"Yeah, I detected that, too." Tony replied.

Peter still in a fight with Sam. Sam fires at him, only to miss. Peter then senses something being thrown towards him. Bucky hid behind.

"Hey, buddy, I think you lost this." Peter throws back at Bucky.

Sam kicks Peter off. Peter webs up and got behind Sam. He shot his web at his thrusters, causing Sam to fall down. He then webs his hands to the rails.

"Sorry, Big Bird. I didn't wanted to come to this." Peter said.

"Then don't, if you asks me, you're on the wrong side." Sam said.

"Funny, I could say the same about you." Peter the swings down for a kick.

Bucky came in and blocked for Sam, only for them to be kicked down. Peter webs them both up.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sam. This hurts me more than it hurts you... Okay, maybe that came out wrong, but you know what mean." Peter said.

"Yeah, I do." Sam secretly controls Redwing.

"So, I'm really sorry." Peter aims his web shooters.

Redwing fires of a flashbang, which disrupted Peter's senses. It then got its claw on Peter's wrists and pulls him out the window.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Sam said.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky said.

"I hate you." Sam replied.

War Machine flies in, Cap flips over and drop him down, breaking his war hammer. Black Panther fights Cap, only to be kicked down.

"Great." Rhodes tosses his broken weapon.

"Cap, heads-up!" Scott tossed him a miniature truck. "Throw it at this." He toss the blue disk. "Now."

Cap throw the truck at the blue disk, it grows large and falls down on War Machine.

"Oh, come on!" Rhodes said.

The truck blows up on War Machine.

"Oh, man, I thought it was a water truck. Uh, sorry." Scott said.

"All right, now I'm pissed." Rhodes said.

"Is this part of the plan?" Natasha got up.

"Well, my plan was going easy on them. You wanna switch it up?" Tony said.

Clint and Wanda runs. "There's our ride."

They see the quinjet.

"Come on." Steve and Scott joins.

Sam and Barnes joined up. They all run towards the hanger. Vision fires his beam to stop them in their tracks.

"Captain Rogers... I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good... you must surrender now." Vision stated.

Iron Man, Black Widow, War Machine, Spider-Man, Black Panther, and Vision are all together about to face Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man.


	7. Civil War Part II

**Civil War Part II**

Team Iron Man faces Team Captain America. Cap realize the only way to get to the quinjet is through them.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked

"We fight." Cap stated.

Natasha replied. "This is gonna end well."

Team Iron Man walks towards the opposing team. Team Captain America did the same.

"They're not stopping." Peter said.

"Neither do we." Tony said.

The two team ran towards each other. They all fight one another. Peter faces Wanda while dodging all her attacks. It didn't seem like she was trying to hurt. He also tries hard not to hurt her either.

Steve and Tony are throwing punches at one another. T'Challa didn't waste anytime fighting Bucky. Sam fight Rhodes in the air.

Natasha and Clint face each other. Clint flips her over and pins her down with his bow.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha asks.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Clint said.

Natasha locks legs around his neck and flips him. She freed herself and tries to kick, only for Wanda to stop her and toss her back. Clint got back on his feet.

"You were pulling your punches." Wanda stated.

Clint nodded. Meanwhile, T'Challa and Bucky got each other by the neck.

"I didn't kill your father." Bucky said.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa said.

He was able to move Bucky's metal arm and fights back, gainning the upper hand. He thrust his claw at him, only to be stopped by Wanda. She tossed him away from Bucky.

Peter is swinging in, Cap toss his shield and slice his web. Peter then lands on his feet.

"You know, we could try settling this another way." Peter said.

"I appreciate you trying to help. But we're running out of time. If the doctor gets there and unleashes the super soldiers, a lot of lives will be in danger." Steve said.

"If what you're saying is true, then surrender and let us handle this." Peter said.

"You mean get permission. Do you think they'll allow it? By the time you get the go ahead, it could be too late." Steve said.

"I understand what you're saying, but we can't just keep breaking the rules whenever we want." Peter said.

"I don't like this either, Peter. But we need to act rather than wait. I respect you, and I thank you for trying to help. But I have a mission to complete, if you try to stop me, I'll have to fight through you." Steve said.

"Then I guess there's nothing else to say." Peter said.

Peter webs up his shield and his foot. He pulls him in and kick him back.

"You sure you want to fight me?" Peter asks.

Steve knows that Peter is stronger and faster than he is. His spider sense can read his moves like a children's book. He'll need to improvise while fighting him.

He toss his shield at him, Peter jumps over only for Steve to jump and give him an uppercut. Peter realises the shield was a distraction so he would jump and leave himself open. Steve is getting smart on how to fight. Peter on the other hand is smarter.

Iron Man fires off his repulsors at Falcon.

"Clint, can you get him off me?" Sam said.

"Buckled in?" Clint aims his arrow with Ant-Man on it.

"Yeah. No, I'm good. I'm good, Arrow Guy

Let's go! Let's go!" Scott hangs on.

Hawkeye has Iron Man in his sights, he shoots and the arrow splits off. Iron Man fires off his repulsors, Ant-Man was able to get inside the armor.

Peter and Steve engaged in hand to hand combat. Peter throws a punch, Steve caught his wrists and flips him over. Peter does a sweep kick, got Steve off his feet. They both got themselves up, Steve throws some punches, Peter blocks each of them. Peter got both Steve's wrists and executes a push kick, sending him back.

"You taught me that move, remember." Peter said.

"I see that I taught you too well." Steve complimenting.

To think it was years ago that Steve got the upperhand on Peter when he was undiciplined. Now, he was able to fight off Captain America in combat. Cap noticed that Peter wasn't using his full strength in the fight. He suspects that Peter was holding back.

"If you wanted to capture me, you should've used your full strength, that would've made it easy for you." Steve said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Cap." Peter said.

"I know, son. You're doing what you think is right. But there will be a moment when you will have to make a choice that the accords won't let you make. I hope you make the right choice." Steve stated.

"Right now, this is the right choice." Peter aims his web shooter at Steve. "I'm sorry."

Peter was then stopped by Wanda, using her power to immobilize him.

"Steve, go." Wanda said.

"Wanda?" Steve said.

"Please, let me handle this. Go." Wanda siad.

Steve has no idea what going on, but runs to join Bucky. Wanda then stops using her powers on Peter. Peter runs to Steve until Wanda got in front of him

"Wanda, move." Peter said.

"No." Wanda refused.

"Please, move." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Wanda said.

Peter aims his web shooter, Wanda prepares to use her powers. They aimed at one another.

"Please... don't make me do this." Peter said.

"Then don't, this isn't us. If you think this is the right thing, then do what you have to do." Wanda lows her hand and disarms her powers.

Peter couldn't bring himself to fight or hurt Wanda. He still loves her despite everything that's going on. He lowers his web shooters and decides not to chase. Tony flies over to see Peter and Wanda.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Tony then felt his armor being disable. "FRIDAY?"

"We have some weapon systems offline." FRIDAY informs.

"What?" Tony said.

"Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop." Scott said inside the armor.

"Who's speaking?" Tony said.

"It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days." Scott disabling the armor

"FRIDAY?" Tony said.

"Deploying fire suppression system." FRIDAY replied.

Ant-Man sees the suppression system being deploying, forcing him to run. It expelled him out of the armor.


	8. Civil War Part III

**Civil War Part III**

"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now." Bucky said.

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision, you get to the jet." Steve said.

"No, you get to the jet! Both of you... The rest of us aren't getting out of here." Sam said.

"As much as I hate to admit it... if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it." Clint said.

"This isn't the real fight, Steve." Sam said.

"All right, Sam. What's the play?" Steve said.

"We need a diversion. Something big." Sam said as War Machine chase him.

"I got something kinda big. But I can't hold it for very long. On my sight, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half... don't come back for me." Scott said.

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky said.

"You sure about this, Scott?" Steve said.

"I do it all the time. I mean, once. In a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss." Scott runs and jumps onto War Machine. "I'm the boss!"

Scott prepares and grow larger than ever. Ant-Man becomes Giant-Man. He got hold of War Machine.

"Holy Shit!" Peter said a language.

War Machine is stuck.

"Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now." Rhodes said.

Steve and Bucky watched. "I guess that's the signal."

"Way to go, Tic Tac!" Sam said.

"Give me back my Rhodey." Tony said.

Sam kicks Tony and Scott tosses Rhodes.

"I got him." Peter said.

Peter webs him and pulls hard. Rhodes got his barrings and flies back. Scott kicks back a bus that nearly hit T'Challa until Vision saved him. T'Challa see Steve and Bucky running, he chases after them.

Tony and Sam fought in the air. Tony chases and nearly got hit a wing.

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking amd fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose... I'm open to suggestions." Tony said.

Sam came droppinng down, he called out Redwing and got to hit Tony.

T'Challa still chases after them, until Scott intervened.

"You wanna get to them... you gotta go through me." Scott then kicks.

Black Panther moves out of the way. Giant-Man reaches to grab him. War Machine fires off at him. Spider-Man was being towed, he swing on Giant-Man's arm and kicks him in the face.

Hawkeye fights Black Panther, he fires off arrows. T'Challa dodges them easily, he then caught two arrows that exploded on him. His vibranium suit protects him and draws out his claws.

"We haven't met yet." Clint turns his bow into a staff. "I'm Clint."

"I don't care." T'Challa replied.

Hawkeye and Black Panther fights off. War Machine uses his sonic weapon, which had no effect on Giant-Man. He got punched back. He pulls out his weapons and fires them all at the vehicle, destroying it before it hit him. Giant-Mam tries to stomp on him.

"Whoa" Rhodes flies off.

War Machine spotted Cap and Bucky and chases after them. He got tossed back by Wanda as she throws anything at him. Spider-Man manage to get on Giant-Man back. He crawls on the Giant-Man's helmet.

"Hey, Paul Bunyan." Peter said.

"Get off." Scott shakes Spidey off him.

Vision then strikes him, crashing him on a plane. Vision spotted Cap and Bucky reaching the hanger.

Black Panther breaks Clint's bow and defeats him. He resumed the chase. Vision flies towards them, phasing through Giant-Man.

"Something just flew in me!" Scott said.

Vision then fires his beam at the tower. It collapses in front of the hanger. Cap and Bucky sees the tower being held by Wanda. They continue running while she holds. War Machine fires off sonic waves at her, breaking her concentration. The tower resumed falling, Cap and Bucky were able to reach the hanger in time.

Peter sees Wanda being hurt by sonic waves. He couldn't stand to see this.

"Rhodes, Stop!" Peter steps in and takes the waves. "Ahhh."

"What the..." Rhodes switches it off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"That's... enough. No more." Peter breathes as he gets his bearings back.

Cap and Bucky see Black Widow in front of them.

"You're not gonna stop." Natasha said.

"You know I can't." Steve replied.

"I'm gonna regret this." Natasha aims her widow bite and shot T'Challa. "Go."

Steve nodded, T'Challa then moves only to be shocked again.

Iron Man and War Machine were able to take down Giant-Man by hitting him together in the face. He fall down and shrink back to normal size.

"Does anyone have any orange slices?" Scott asks.

The Quinjet shoot out of the hanger. T'Challa jumps up to get hold, but he slips off. It flies off as Iron Man and War Machine chases. Black Panther turns his attention towards Widow.

"I said I'd help you find him, not catch him. There's a difference." Natasha stated.

Peter pulls off his mask and got close to Wanda.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said.

"So am I." Peter said.

Peter and Wanda kissed each other, they then hug. Vision saw the whole thing. He begins to wonder, what is this feeling that they both share with one another.

Quinjet flies off at high speed as Iron Man and War Machines chases them. Falcon is flying up behind them.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six." Rhodes said.

Falcon fires off rockets at them.

"Vision! You copy? Target his thruster, turn him into a glider." Rhodes said.

Vision got distracted, he aims at Falcon. He fires his beam, Sam sees and dodged it. It ended up taking out War Machine's arc reactor, shutting his suit off. He falls down and Iron Man sees.

"Rhodey!" Tony flies after him.

Falcon does the same.

"Tony, I'm flying dead stick." Rhodes said.

He continues to fall down as Iron Man flies at high speed.

"Rhodes!" Tony yelled.

Rhodes fell down on the ground hard. Tony reachs and pulls his faceplate off.

Rhodes is unconscious.

"Read vitals." Tony asks.

"Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on it's way." FRIDAY informs.

Falcon later drops in and closes his wings.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

Tony then fires off his repulsor at Sam. Vision later came and sees what he had done.


	9. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Rhodes is in the MRI being checked. Tony and Vision are watching.

"How did this happen?" Tony whisper.

"I got distracted." Vision said.

"Didn't think that was possible?" Tony said.

"Neither did I." Vision said.

Tony left the room. He sees Natasha and Peter, he isn't happy with either of them.

They returned to the compound, Tony was in his office, looking out the window. The door was knocking.

"Come in." Tony said.

"You want to see me." Peter said.

"That's right." Tony got up as Peter enters. "I want to know how this happened and how long it's been going on?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Peter acts clueless.

"Okay, then let me be specific. I'm talking about you and Wanda. Did I get it right or I'm I wrong? Just tell me." Tony said.

Peter said nothing, but Tony already knows from what he saw and from what Vision told him. Tony suspects that there's more to it.

"That's just great. What exactly happened between you two. Did you tap that or what?" Tony not amused.

"Well I don't think that's any of your business." Peter protest.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not my business. It became everyones business when you let your emotions compromise the team. If you had your head in the game instead of what's between your legs, we could have contain this situation and Rhodey wouldn't be..." Tony stops himself there and takes a deep breath. "You screwed up big time. As of right now, you're suspended from the team."

"Suspended!" Peter said.

"You're lucky that I had to pull a lot of strings to convince Ross not to lock you up in the raft." Tony said.

"What about Wanda?" Peter asks.

"She made her choice, it's done. And for your own good, stay out of it... We're done here." Tony has nothing left to say to Peter.

Peter walks out only to run into Natasha. She was listening and got worried for Peter.

"Hey, you all right?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah." Peter lied.

He walks away as Natasha could tell that nothing is alright. She went to see Tony.

"You were pretty harsh on the kid." Natasha said.

"Well, his judgment is clouded. Then again, his isn't the only one. You let them get away." Tony said.

"We played this wrong." Natasha said.

"We... Must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, sticks in your DNA." Tony said.

"Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second." Natasha said.

"T'Challa told Ross what you did. So... they're coming for you." Tony said.

"I'm not the one who needs to watch their backs." Natasha said as she leaves.

Tony gets a message from FRIDAY.

"What am I looking at FRIDAY?" Tony asks.

"Priority upload from the Berlin Police." FRIDAY said.

"Fire up the chopper." Tony prepares to leave.

Natasha leaves as she see Peter get on the motorcycle. Peter noticed that she's leaving too.

"You're leaving?" Peter said.

"Yeah, because of what I did for Steve." Natasha said.

"I see." Peter said.

"So... you and Wanda?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, me and Wanda." Peter said.

Natasha smiles. "It's about time."

"Did you know how I felt?" Peter asks.

"Call it a woman's intuition. I'm just sorry that this had to happen." Natasha said.

Yeah, me too." Peter said.

"Come here." Natasha asks.

She gave Peter a hug, them gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't give up on what you two have." Natasha said.

"I won't." Peter said.

She walks to her bike and stop to give Peter something.

"Here." Natasha gives him a thumb drive.

"What's this?" Peter holds.

"The connection between HYDRA and Oscorp. I finally found it. Though it might bring you some closure." Natasha said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

Natasha got on her bike. "Take care, Little Spider."

"You too, Nat." Peter repiled.

She leave the compound and is now being hunted. Peter has a lot to think about, the Accords, Oscorp, and Wanda.

Later, Tony arrived at the Raft. Tony steps out of the helicopter, Ross is waiting.

"So? You got the files? Let's reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy." Tony said.

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig? You're lucky you're not in one of these cells." Ross said.

Later Tony enters to see the heroes locked up.

Clint claps his hands. "The Futurist, gentlemen! The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not."

"Give me a break, Barton. I had no idea they'd put you in here. Come on." Tony said.

"Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony." Clint said.

"Yeah, but not sone super-max floating ocean pokey. This place is for maniacs. This is a place for..." Tony said.

"Criminals? Criminals, Tony. I think that's the word you're looking for. Right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are." Clint said.

"Because you broke the law." Tony said.

"Yeah." Clint replied.

"I didn't make you." Tony said.

"La, la, la, la, la..." Clint said.

"You read it, you broke it. Alright. You're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?" Tony said as he walks around.

"You gotta watch your back with this guy." Clint slammed the glass. "There's a chance he's gonna break it."

"Hank Pym always said you never can trust a Stark." Scott said.

"Who are you?" Tony said.

"Come on, man." Scott said.

Tony walks to Wanda's cell. She's all restrained with a collar on her neck.

"How is Peter?" Wanda asks.

"He's suspended. He's lucky he didn't get locked up with all of you... I already know about you two." Tony said.

"How?" Wanda asks.

"Vision, he saw you two together. To honest I'm surprised that Peter was able to open his heart again. He's usually doesn't let people in. But right now, I think that it's best that you and Peter are apart. You're both Romeo and Juliet, you're both on different sides. This relationship is gonna get you both killed. It has to be this way. I'm sorry." Tony walks away.

Wanda closes her eyes and tears flown down. She'll have to cut herself from Peter's life. Everyone was listening, Clint now knows why Wanda refused to go. He felt guilty for seperating them.

"How's Rhodes?" Sam asks.

"They're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow... so fingers crossed. What do you need? They feed you yet?" Tony said.

"You're the good cop, now?" Sam turns around.

"I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went." Tony said.

"Well, you better go get a bad cop... becasuse you're gonna have to Mark Fuhrman on my ass... to get information out of me." Sam said.

Tony secretly disable the mics. "Well, I just knocked the A out of their AV. We got about 30 seconds before they realise it'a not their equipment.

Ross is having trouble listening to their conversation. Asks the soldier to fix it.

"Just look." Tony show Sam a picture of a dead man. "Because that... is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong."

"That's a first." Sam replied.

"Cap is definitely off the reservation... but he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. Yoi don't have to..." Tony said.

"Hey, it's all right." Sam was hestiant at first but decides to tell Tony. "Look, I'll tell you... but you have to go alone and as friend."

"Easy." Tony said.

Tony heads for the chopper and has Steve's location.

"Stark? Did he give you anything on Rogers?" Ross asks.

"Nope. Told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead, but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold. I like to watch the line blink." Tony lied.

He leave the raft. He decides to don his armor and flies to help Steve. Unaware that T'Challa is secretly following him.


	10. Broken

**Broken**

Steve and Bucky fought against Tony after he learned the truth. Steve knew and decided not to tell him. He tries to get revenge for his parents. He failed, Steve left behind his shield and escapes with Bucky. T'Challa learned that Zemo was the man who killed his father and framed Bucky for the crime. He learned from his conversation from Peter and from what he had seen, vengeance wasn't the answer. He decide to let Zemo live and let him pay for his crimes. He handed Zemo over to Everett Ross to serve justice. Zemo is now locked up, but the damage was already done. The Avengers are now broken up. Some are locked up at the raft, few on the run.

Tony returns to the compound to find Vision alone holding a chess piece. He walks around to find Wanda's room. He sees Peter sitting on the bed, even though he is suspended. His eyes are full of tears, He still thinks about Wanda. Tony walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, got his attention.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here. I just don't know where else to go. I'll leave." Peter gets up.

"Don't... consider your supension lifted. We gonna need everyone more than ever." Tony said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Sure... I'll give you some time alone." Tony walks until he stops. "This thing... between you and Wanda. Is it serious?"

"I love her." Peter said sincerly.

Tony can relate to being seperated from someone you love, from his experience with Pepper.

"I am sorry." Tony said.

He walks out to leave Peter alone. He went to help out Rhodes who is in recovery.

"It's just first pass." Tony asks.

"Yeah." Rhodes said.

"Give me some feedback, anything you think of. Shock absorption, lateral movement. Cup holder?" Tony said.

"You may wanna think about some AC down in..." Rhodes falls down

"Let's go. I'll give you a hand." Tony offers.

"No. Don't-Don't help me." Rhodes refuse help. He sat himself down on the floor. "138. 138 combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew them. Because the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And yeah, this sucks. This is, uh... This is a bad beat. But it hasn't changed my mind. I don't think."

Tony pulls Rhodey up.

"You okay?" Tony asks.

"Oh, yeah." Rhodes said.

Fed Ex guy knocks on the glass. "Are you Tony Stank?"

"Yes, this is Tony Stank. You're in the right place. Thank you for that! Never dropping that by the way. Table for one, Mr. Stank. Please, by the bathroom." Rhodes jokes.

Tony open the package and finds a letter from Steve.

 _"Tony... I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around the mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours. Maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the Army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy for the most part... they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents... I was sparing you, but... I can see now that I was really sparing myself. And I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wished we agreed on the Accords. I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should. So no matter what... I promise you...if you need us... if you need me... I'll be there."_

Tony found a burner phone to call Steve if he is needed. Ross called Tony, there was a break in at the Raft. Steve came to free his friends. Tony ignored it and allowed them to escape.

Later, Peter return home. He learned that Wanda has escaped with the other heroes. Part of him wishes he could join them. But he still has responsibilities as Spider-Man and he couldn't leave Aunt May. It's enough to know that Wanda is free and safe.

"Hey, Aunt May." Peter said.

"Peter... are you still thinking about that girl?" May asks.

"Yeah." Peter replied.

"I still don't understand what happened." May said.

"She's... foreign. She had to leave." Peter lied

"I see... Listen, Peter, I'm glad that you took a chance. Whether it's with this mystery girl or someone else. You'll find someone to make you whole again. I promise." May hugs him

"Thank you." Peter smiled.

Peter went to his room. He pulls out the thumb drive he got from Natasha from his pocket. He looks at the mirror and see Wanda in it.

"Peter." Wanda said.

He turns around to see nothing. Was it in his head or was it something else? What ever it was, it felt real. Like she's trying to reach out to him

 _Note: To be continued, stay tune._ _If you're a fan of Peter and Wanda, you can relax, they'll be coming back in the near future._ _I'll be on break, have a merry christmas._


End file.
